outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil Forbes
|Birthdate = |Deathdate= |Marital= Single |Alias= *Gerald Forbes *Neil Forbes |Title= |Gender= Male |Height= 6'0" (183 cm) |Hair= |Eyes= |Skin= |Family Members = *Elspeth Forbes (mother) *Unnamed Father † *Miss Forbes (sister) *Maternal aunt |Occupation = Lawyer |Clan= |Nationality= Scottish |drums=true|fiery=true|breath=true |Actor =Billy Boyd |Seasons =season4 }} Neil Forbes'Also referred to as Gerald Forbes. is Jocasta Innes's lawyer from Cross Creek. He is the only son of Elspeth Forbes and has one sister. Personal History Neil Forbes is the local lawyer in Cross Creek, where his most prominent client (until 1775) was Jocasta Innes of River Run. In early 1770, he purchased a sawmill in Averasboro. The same year, he made a proposal of marriage to Brianna Fraser of Fraser's Ridge, but she declined his suit. This rejection, in combination with several altercations with her father, Jamie Fraser, contributed to Forbes' animosity toward Fraser family. Events of the Novels |-|Drums of Autumn= Neil is summoned to River Run by Jocasta Cameron to update her will. Jocasta wishes to leave her plantation to her great-niece Brianna Fraser and Brianna's unborn child. His invitation was for more than just the change of the will; Jocasta has it in mind to host a dinner for several eligible men that she considers suitable marriage prospects for Brianna. During the dinner party, Neil shows Brianna a collection of gemstones, asking her opinion on them. Brianna realizes that this is merely a pretense to have her select one to use for his proposal. Brianna defers to Mrs. Alderdyce's opinion, admitting that she has no taste for gemstones. While Brianna is seated next to Lord John Grey for the meal, Neil's sister tries to bring attention back to him by regaling Brianna with stories about him. Neil's potential proposal is dismissed when it is eventually announced that Brianna has accepted Lord John Grey's proposal. |-|The Fiery Cross= Neil attends the Gathering at Mount Helicon, though he is only mentioned when Corporal MacNair reads off the names of men that Lieutenant Archibald Hayes wants to see. Neil is one of the many guests that attends the wedding of Jocasta and Duncan Innes at River Run in March 1771. He later is seen at the Battle of Alamance, when he offers a sheet of his paper to Claire Fraser as she attempts to save Isaiah Morton's life in his tent. He offers his services in regards to Morton's wife – or rather, ''wives. |-|A Breath of Snow and Ashes= Personality Neil is a man with a fair degree of pride that doesn't suffer public slight well. Physical Appearance Neil has a round face. He is missing one ear. Name *'''Cornelius is a Roman family name which possibly derives from the Latin element cornu "horn".Behind the Name: Cornelius - accessed 05 July 2016 *'Gerald' is from a Germanic name meaning "rule of the spear", from the elements ger "spear" and wald "rule".Behind the Name: Gerald - accessed 05 July 2016 *'Hamish' is the Anglicized form of a Sheumais, the vocative case of SeumasBehind the Name: Hamish - accessed 12 May 2016, the Scottish form of JamesBehind the Name:Seumas - accessed 12 May 2016, the English form of the Late Latin name Iacomus which was derived from Ιακωβος (Iakobos), the New Testament Greek form of the Hebrew name Ya'aqov (Jacob). Thus, the names James and Jacob derive from the same source. Possible meanings of the name Jacob include "holder of the heel", "supplanter", or "may God protect".Behind the Name: James – Accessed 19 April 2015.Behind the Name: Jacob – Accessed 19 April 2015. *'McKay' is an Anglicized form of Mac Aodha,Behind the Name Surname: McKay - accessed 05 July 2016 meaning "son of Aodah".Behind the Name Surname: Mac Aodha - accessed 05 July 2016 *'Forbes' was originally taken from a Scottish place name meaning "field" in Gaelic.Behind the Name: Forbes - accessed 05 July 2016 Trivia *The piece of paper that Neil gives to Claire while she is treating Isaiah Morton has the starting of a letter "My darling Valencia,". The only Valencia Claire knows near Cross Creek is Farquard Campbell's wife. TV Series Scottish actor Billy Boyd portrays Neil Forbes in the STARZ Outlander television series. Appearances Season Four *If Not For Hope Gallery Season Four ForbesS4Ep11.jpg ForbesS4E11-2.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still1.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still2.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still3.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still4.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still5.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still6.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still7.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still8.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still9.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still10.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still11.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still12.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still13.jpg ForbesS4Ep11Still14.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Scottish characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Amputees